Harry James Castle
by navnit
Summary: His troubled past behind him, the man once known as the Boy Who Lived changes his identity to live in New York as best selling author Rick Castle. What happens when his past catches up to him and what will he do about a certain Detective Beckett whose allure he cannot resist?
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

 ** _Love reading Vanilla Castle Fanfiction, hate writing it. So expect Sci-Fi, Supernatural and the Bizarre in my stories. Case in point; Harry James Castle, now I think the title is self explanatory but if you need more info? Then keep reading. And don't forget to leave some feedback after. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter One**

"Ladies and gentlemen," his ex wife said into the mic, her voice sultry and seductive. "The master of the macabre, Rick Castle."

As the music came on his legs automatically walked the familiar walk up the steps and he spread his arms presenting himself to the adoring fans his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. His pose was arrogant, cocky and exactly what the people loved; he was the bad boy, the playboy and not for the first time he thought that the sorting hat was right to have wanted to sort him into Slytherin. And to think, there was a time when he hated the limelight.

His body's movement was automatic as he handled the books and boobs offered to him and wrote the same impersonal but considerate message on the pieces of paper and skin over and over again, he didn't need to think about what he was writing, his self inking and thinking WWW Sharpie did his work for him, he added an occasional flirtatious come on that he would never go through with to a blonde bimbo and made sure the cameras got his good side as he played up the fake image.

After sharing words with his ex wife and publisher he made his way over to the bar where Minerva and Alexis were talking; Minerva McGonagall or Martha Rogers as she was known now looked pretty good for someone hitting the 150 mark soon, and to think she had agreed to help him disappear! She herself had been declared missing by the Aurors over twenty years ago. Merlin that hadn't been easy to pull of but they had succeeded and now she was here playing the role of a doting, extravagant mother and grandmother and of course a semi successful stage actress. As far as he was concerned, she was his mother and that was that so as he made his way over he told her exactly what he thought of her interfering with his work.

His eyes landed on his daughter, God that had been unexpected, how Ginny had found out where he was was anyone's guess but her travelling across the pond to meet him? Under the guise of Meredith Harper? That was way, way out there. And then he made the mistake of sleeping with her. It had almost been like those fleeting moments in sixth year when they had first gotten together except this time there was sex, lots and lots of sex and she was very imaginative and armed with a lot of WWWs adult toy line. Those two years he was all over the place until he found her cheating and realised that that little girl who used to blush at the sight of him was no longer there and he had been living a dream.

That incident permanently closed the door to his previous life and he threw himself into the only good thing to come out of the whole experience; Alexis. He researched his ass off, learning how to take care of a magical baby, neither he nor Ginny were slouches in the magic power department so she was sure to be powerful, however when no accidental magic occurred during her upbringing he realised that maybe his daughter wasn't magical. It was confirmed when no Howarts letter arrived at her eleventh birthday and he couldn't have been happier about it, he didn't want to go back to that life and if his daughter was a Squib or as the Americans called it; a Normal, there was no reason for him reveal his past to her.

Ginny found out when Alexis turned four and she was not pleased, she claimed that it was his muggleborn heritage that caused Alexis to become a Squib and that her pure bloodline couldn't be at fault. He had been pissed at her and had filed for full custody of his daughter both in the muggle world and the magical. Ginny's prejudice caused a greater rift between Alexis and her and she became a constant disappointment for the girl. It had broken his heart that one birthday when Ginny had been a no show and Alexis had asked him if there was something wrong with her. He had cursed Ginny to high heaven and if she had been in New York he might have actually cursed her but he had sat his daughter down and told her in no uncertain terms that there was nothing wrong with her, that her mom was just too busy to come and that she was just perfect. It pained him though when even after he managed to cheer her up he still knew that Ginny actually did believe there was something wrong with Alexis and he didn't know how to fix that.

His beautiful daughter though had surpassed all his expectations and was well on her way to becoming a very intelligent and mature young woman and had never been prouder. As he joked with her about his younger days saying; "When I was your age -?" and then pausing as an image of a pale face, bald with red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snakes, growling out _Cucio_ flashed in front of his eyes. He shuddered and managed to save face. "I can't tell that story, it's wildly inappropriate..."

And his daughters bubbly snark managed to sooth his frayed nerves. That is until _she_ entered the building... Then everything went to hell.

...

He actually opened up his old school trunk, pulled out Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to look up Niads and Water and Wood Nymphs because no way was that creature that he had just been with a few hours ago was merely a human muggle; skin like porcelain but probably soft as the lightest flake of snow; she hadn't let him touch, wit and snark that would make even Minerva hand in the towel and the fire in her eyes lit one in his belly.

He was not one for love at first sight but Merlin help him he felt as if he was walking away from his soul mate when he walked out of the twelfth precinct tonight. Closing the book with a snap on an entry about Muses; ethereal entities which inspired many a great heroes, and eyed the belted shut book titled the Monster Book of Monsters. Could she maybe be a vampire? Or one of the succubi, she certainly had that sex kitten thing down. But no. Whatever she was he could sense good in her, an inherent thirst for justice. No, whatever she was Kate Beckett was not Evil. He knew one thing she was though; Extraordinary.

He had to see her again.

End Notes:

 ** _Weird I know. To clear up confusion; Meredith is Ginny and Martha is McGonagall. There will be a few more characters like that throughout this hopefully long story and I will try to merge the universes as seamlessly as possible. Meanwhile your feedback will help tons in churning out more chapters and get those writing juices flowing. So leave a review if you can!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Long Ass Notes:_**

 ** _Hi. Thanks for the reviews. I know this story might belong in the Crossover section, but this is mainly a Castle story with the fact that Castle is Harry, now that's_** ** _how I justify it but there's another reason, not many people are actually looking for a Crossover between Harry Potter and Castle, hell I was never looking for it either. My understanding of Fanfiction on sites is that you have tons of mediocre to shitty stories with hidden gems in it and you can spend years with a good story buried in here that you never even knew you needed but there it was just waiting for you to find it._**

 ** _Now not to harp on about Archive of our Own but if I were to post this fic_** ** _there it would be listed automatically in both Castle and Harry Potter sections so fans of both Fandom would be able to have access to it. I'm just allowing most of you to find this story easily enough._**

 ** _That being said if I am unknowingly breaking some sort of rule, posting this Crossover story in just one Fandom then please inform me and I will promptly take it down, and those who want to read it can access it on Archive of our Own, just search for my name which is the same as in this site._**

 ** _Now the reason for the frequent updates and posting of multiple stories have been addressed in Chapter Two of my other story There and Back Again, if you have concerns you can check there and get back to me with your feedback._**

 ** _Not to harp on and on and on but this chapter just like the first one is sort of a summarized account until the end of Season Three where I really get into the story I want to tell, so actual conversations will be limited and most of the first two seasons will go like a blur. Sorry if that bothers you. Also sorry if this bloody long authors note bothers you, it definitely bothers me but some things were needed to be said. I promise to limit these as I go along._**

 ** _Thanks for all you reviews, follows and author alerts once again. It's always appreciated. Now onto the next chapter._**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Two weeks later he was shadowing Kate Beckett everywhere and the more time he spent with her the more enamored he got. He couldn't help it, she was the most intriguing person he had ever met and she surprised him constantly. He called her his muse and briefly toyed with the idea that she actually was one but they were not a physical entity and rarely interacted with the masses.

He didn't ever reveal himself but he started imagining a future where she was with him and they were family. He couldn't help helping her out in any way possible, anything he could help speed up with magic he did without thinking of consequences.

That first case with Harrison Tisdale he used his focus ring to unlock the cuffs tethering him to her sedan then kept the safety on his gun off the entire time he was aiming his gun at the Detective.

In the Nanny murder case he sussed out through covert Legilimency that Chloe's boss was sleeping with both Chloe and the victim so he went to investigate his bathroom cabinet. He was ready to throw up a shield should Chloe attack Beckett but she proved herself a capable negotiator and disarmed Chloe showing a sense of empathy that touched him deeply.

When investigating the school kids who had been playing with a loaded gun he didn't have to apply any of his magical skills, even though he was tempted to Crucio their perp Brandon for even thinking about Beckett in that way, so he honed his investigation and Interrogation skills and proved himself to the slowly thawing Detective.

When he found out about her mother's murder his heart broke for her and he wished he could share his own experience of finding out that his parents were murdered and then the experience of finally being able to avenge them but that would open a can of worms that he wasn't sure he could ever put the lid back on again.

When she found out about his meddling in her mother's case, she went ballistic and sent him packing. He hated that he had hurt her but knew that while she might be mad, she like him would do anything to find closure. Losing a parent took out a chunk of you. He himself found out ten years later that his parents were murdered and yet it affected him so deeply that he tried to avenge the at eleven years old, against an evil entity he had no chance of besting. It made you reckless and he had a feeling that the Detective knew a too well how out of control the quest for vengeance made her, and so he assumed that she had shut it down, before it destroyed her. Her reaction at his actions were more about her than him so he decided to wait her out in the mean time; he wasn't done with his own investigation .

A beam of red light hit former Detective Raglan in the back and he fell in a heap outside the bar had been drinking in. He rushed over to the fallen man and checked his pulse; his lowest powered Stunners usually left wizards reeling for days. On muggles, especially one with a weak from alcohol heart; it could kill. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the blood pulsing beneath the filthy man's stubbled jaw and pulled out his wand, he pressed it against the man's temple and closed his eyes, he pushed into the unconscious muggles head and wading through the man's memories until he came to a few specific ones, with precise flicks of the splint of wood in his hand he extracted the memories, wisps attaching to the end of his wand, he guided them inside a spelled jar and sealed it after it was full.

He pointed the wand at the fallen man and whispered. "Ennervate," and he blinked his bleary eyes open, he gave Raglan a second before he whispered. "Obliviate," and his eyes went glassy. He stood up his work done and walked off pulling out his invisibility cloak. Next stop Sing Sing to see Joe Pulgatti and later; former Detective McAllister.

* * *

Kate took him back, it took work and he grovelled enough to check if his knees were bleeding. They worked cases closing them quickly and gaining a reputation as the best Homicide team on the force, he slowly but surely began to fall in love with the clueless Detective and started getting her coffee and a bear claw in the morning just to see her smile, he was tempted to slip in a little Pepper Up in her coffee on her bad days but he knew she would notice, especially if smoke started coming out of her ears.

All the while though he didn't stop his investigation, he knew she would be pissed but this was no longer about just her mother, there were tonnes more innocent people that had been affected by this case. If there was one thing he was good at, it was finding justice for the innocent. Kate had tunnel vision when it came to this case, he was looking at the whole and more and more the bigger picture began to form the more he realised that if any of his actions was detected Kate would be in danger and that would not be good, for anybody.

It all came to a head when they were called in for Jack Coonans murder and subsequent questioning of Vulcan Simmons, finally figuring out that it was Dick Coonan, Jacks own brother who had murdered him and also murdered Johanna Beckett all those years ago.

The confrontation didn't last long, Coonan held him at gun point and Beckett refused to shoot him, he jetted his head back and broke Coonans nose, Coonan faltered and loosened his grip and Kate went for the kill, and time stopped still. Not through magic but just in his mind; he had a choice to make, he had a future with Kate planned and for that she needed closure and if she killed Coonan she wouldn't get any answers and it would be his fault, she wouldn't blame him but the resentment would be there and who knows how far back that would set them so he raised his hand and whispered his favourite charm.

"Accio," and the bullet sailed towards his hand and impacted in his forearm, the force of it swinging his focus ring hand towards Coonan, he didn't miss a beat firing off Expelliarmus silently sending Coonans gun sailing through the air, it clattered on the floor several feet away and he fell forwards knocking Coonan down with him and landing a punch on his jaw with his still working hand.

Beckett's yell of "Castle!" had him smiling despite the pain as Esposito and Ryan rushed Coonan pulling his hands behind his back even as Kate came over to him and rolled him off Coonan.

She winced at the bleeding arm, the wound spurting copious amounts of blood. "C-Castle," she gasped hauling his head into her lap. "What'd you do that for?" she scolded as she looked from him to Coonans struggling form.

He blinked through the pain. "Y-You need answers," He groaned out and twisted his head to look at Espo and Ryan. "Stuff some thing in his mouth, c-cyanide p-p-" he sagged against Kate again the pain pulsing through his arm, Merlin help him he'd rather be hit with Dobby's Bludger again. That fucking hurt!

Espo nodded quickly grabbing a used newspaper from a bin nearby and stuffing it into Coonans mouth. "Yeah, bro. Thanks I got it."

Kate was smoothing a hand through his hair whispering that she was grateful and that she was sorry and he was feeling okay one minute and then delirious the other.

That was the day that he discovered that Muggle anesthetics do not work on wizards. The excruciating pain he had to endure due to being knocked out, but feeling all the effects of the surgery to his arm was possibly worse than being under the Cruciatus for a whole minute. It was thanks to Minerva's quick thinking that she managed to slip him a pain relief potion as soon as he was released from the hospital.

The next morning they found Dick Coonans body in a pool of his own blood, half of a razor blade buried in his neck.

* * *

The next few weeks were harried as Kate was in a mood and anyone who stayed around her too long got to feel her wrath. Anyone except strangely him, Kate excused him everything except when he got too annoying, instead it seemed to be his coffee that made her smile, his prodding that made her go have lunch and his insistence that made her sigh and close the case files shut down her computer and go home.

A month after the 'Incident' as he taken to calling it in his head Kate was back to her normal, if slightly reserved, self and had taken to once again throwing herself fully into cases and nailing down suspects left and right. Her demeanor towards him changed though; she started to seem more accepting of his wild theories and was always willing to smile at his goofy antics and jokes. It was a refreshing change but he was curious as to what had caused it.

He was now daily perusing Raglan and McAlisters memories going back and forth trying to figure out a connection. He had also discovered a disturbing information; Raglan and McAllister ran with a rookie cop back in the day and it seemed that he was involved in all of their schemes and that rookie cop was now Captain of the twelfth and a long time friend of his. He hated suspecting Montgomery of these things but the pensieve memories spoke for themselves, there was unfortunately nothing left for it, he had to know. He opened up his hidden cabinet with a burst of focused magic and pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

He made sure that Minerva and Alexis were out for the day and asked Captain Montgomery to meet him at his loft to discuss something important.

Roy arrived right on time and he handed the older man a beer setting his own down on the coffee table, the first sip worked and his face went slack the bottle falling to the floor before he summoned it to himself setting the placed bottle down next to his own.

"Roy Montgomery, what do you know about the murder of one Johanna Beckett... "

And it all came spilling out, the three cops kidnapping mobsters for ransom to the undercover agents shooting and the subsequent involvement of then ADA William H. Bracken. Then there was the blackmailing and what led to Johanna's killing. Now Bracken was Senator and he used Raglan, McAllister and Montgomery's dirty money to get there. Merlin this shit was fucked up.

He gave Roy the antidote and wiped his memory, sent him home. So now he knew everything. But how was he going to tell Beckett?

* * *

 ** _Shorter End Note:_**

 ** _Seriously aren't you sick of these notes? ;-) Well Yay! He uses some magic to help. I know it was brief but there it is. Things will come to a head soon. In the mean time let me know what you think, yeah? It Helps loads, tons and any other large scale measure of weight you can think of. Tah!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notes:_**

 ** _Thanks so much for your reviews. I appreciate the feedback a lot. Onto the next chapter._**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Scott Dunn caught him completely unawares. He wished that there was something he could do with all of his magical prowess to figure the case out; to solve it before time, to Sectumsempra the hell out of the son of a bitch putting that frown on Kate's face. But there was nothing; no Marauders map to consult, no one to question with Veritaserum; no one who knew anything useful anyway.

Every lead that they caught ended up with a dead victim so no memories for him to sift through and most frustrating of all; the guy was smart enough to not leave a trace of himself behind so he couldn't even try the most obscure method of scrying. God the things he was willing to do to solve this one for Beckett and yet he had nothing. The great Harry Potter reduced to sit lamenting at the sidelines while the enemy scored point after point.

And to top it all off, it wasn't only Dunn who had caught him unawares. Standing outside the entrance to the Central Park Carousel having just discovered the second body; he witnessed, disembarking from an SUV that was part of an FBI convoy, none other than _Susan Amelia Bones_ walking over to them.

Susan Bones, the niece of Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One of the brighter students of Hufflepuff house, a member of Dumbledores Army and apparent survivor of the Second Wizarding War.

Susan had been completely destroyed after losing the last surviving member of her family in Amelia. She had retreated into herself that last year that he had been in school with her. Then all he had seen at the Battle of Hogwarts of her was sheer determination to destroy the evil that had claimed her family. Afterwards, what had happened to her? Nobody knew. He had assumed, like most that she had been killed and her body had never been found.

And now she was here. Standing in front of him and Beckett, claiming to be legendary FBI Profiler, Agent Jordan Shaw? And completely disregarding his presence. He knew he looked different but in no way would Susan not recognize him, she was one of his star pupils and she wasn't stupid.

And she had gotten _hot!_ Well not hotter than Beckett obviously, but the obvious confidence that she presented herself with, along with the cool calm demeanor of a seasoned FBI Agent? Amelia would have been proud if she could see her niece right now.

And yet no acknowledgment at all. More over she dismissed him as useless until Beckett convinced her other wise even. He could see what it cost Kate to do the convincing. She was definitely not happy with how buddy buddy he had gotten with Susan once she had thawed out.

* * *

That first night, after discovering the body at the carousel there was knock on his door at eleven. He ambled over, a glass of scotch clutched in his hand and opened the door to Susan standing there with a tired smile on her face.

"Hey, Harry." She said quietly. "Can I come in?"

He handed her a glass of amber liquid which she downed instantly. "Mmm, Rosmertas?" he nodded. "I haven't mead in a bloody long time." The Irish brogue now revealing itself sounded misplaced on the sharply put together Jordan Shaw but reminded him fondly of his Hufflepuff friend of times past.

"Susan," he started and then stopped. What the hell was he supposed to say?

"I heard you're a father now?" she asked taking the initiative. "Anybody back home know?"

Alexis. Yes he could talk about her. "She's mine and Ginny's."

Her eyebrows rose at that. "So that actually followed through, huh?" she remarked putting down another shot of mead. "never thought the little Weasley would get _that_ far."

He shook his head. "Ginny and I met by accident here in the states and we ended up making some not so wise decisions. Decisions which gifted me with a daughter and her with a non magical burden."

Her brow drew together now in a frown. "So she's a squib? I wondered why the Muggle world knew so much about her."

He looked at her shrewdly. "You ran me through your war room computers didn't you?" he wasn't surprised, the Jordan Shaw he read about liked to be on top of things and didn't let just anyone work with her.

Susan shrugged. "Occupational hazard Potter, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't follow through."

"Castle." He corrected absently, taking a sip of his whiskey; he preferred his drinks non magical.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"It's Castle, it's always Castle," he let out a small sigh. "Harry Potter is gone. I'm not that man anymore and I don't want to be. Rick Castle is who I am now and I need you to remember that in case you let the name slip in front of Beckett."

She snorted. "Like I've done so many times in the last twelve hours?" she asked sarcastically. "And you do know that telling yourself that drivel you just spewed to me isn't going to make it true."

"Huh?" he grunted questioningly.

"Channeling Hagrid are we?" she asked smiling. He had forgotten how cheeky the woman could be when she tried. "Harry, tell me something. At this moment how many scenarios are you running through your head about helping Beckett out with this psycho magically? Let me guess, the answer is more than two and no less than a hundred?" she smirked at his silence. "I thought so.

"Another thing, if at some point the opportunity presents itself and you have to choose between saving your life or Beckett's, or hell even mine. What would you do?" she didn't bother waiting for a reply. "Let me guess again. You would choose to sacrifice yourself, am I right?"

He waited a beat then. "Wouldn't you?"

She smiled wider. "Of course. I would but that's because it's my job to do so; to protect and serve the people," she said honestly. "And thats a full time job, but truly? The only people I can positively say I'd die to protect are my daughter, my husband, and Hannah, because I love them."

"Well I..." he trailed of biting his lip and cursing his wagging tongue.

"Ah," said Susan grinning. "Huh," she let out infuriatingly. "So you _do_ love her? I thought so." He remained quiet. "Anyway, the fact that you admit to freely sacrifice your life to save mine or Beckett's tells me that you are still the same Harry Potter I knew and followed back in fifth year, no matter what you're called now."

"I've admitted to nothing," he complained letting his playful nature come forward.

She couldn't resist the smile. "I have to admit, it's nice to see you joke and smile more, you were way too serious during school."

He huffed out a laugh not taking offence. "Yeah well, having a psychopathic super wizard trying to kill you for most of the time tends to have that effect on people."

She let out a soft laugh that lit up her face. He wasn't made of stone, he could freely admit that she looked beautiful and if he was a little less unavailable and she a little less married with kid, then maybe he would try something but as it was, he decided to treat this like a drink with an old friend.

"So tell me," he said resting his elbows on his knees, the half empty glass of scotch dangling from his hand. "How does, Susan Bones; niece of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement end up as a Profiler for the FBI."

The smile she gave this time was anything but indulgent. "After Auntie Amelia died I didn't really want to have much to do with the Wizarding World. I was already discriminated against for being a half blood, and being a proud Puff never gained me any points. Auntie was always advocating the rights for all magical people and look where it got her? Dead and buried like the rest of my family." She wiped a tear from her eye and knocked back another round, she looked at the glass in her hand then at him. "You got anything stronger than this?"

"Muggle or Magical?" he asked glibly knowing that the can of worms being spilled on his carpeted floor right now required something stronger. She just shrugged so her got up and ran his ring over the wall beside his liquor cabinet, it melted back to reveal an array of shelves filled with various vials and bottles.

"I never knew you to be such a potion brewer Harry," Susan remarked with a smirk as she stood up to get a closer look.

"I'm not," he replied. "the Weasleys offer mail order through Muggle means allowing me to anonymously acquire all manner of magical knick knacks."

Susan perused the shelves and snorted. "Potter, these _knick knacks_ could lay waste to half of the State's if put in the wrong hands," she picked up a vial labeled ' _Hiroshima! In A Vial'_. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe for _some_ of them, I make personal visits," He replied pulling out a tall bottle filled with dark liquid. "But you're not here to peruse my arsenal of Inferi repelling gear."

"Inferi? Is that what all this is for?"

He cast her a serious look. "The Zombie Apocalypse is coming Agent Shaw. Mark my words."

Susan pursed her lips. "You know I don't know whether to take you seriously or shake my head at you."

"Ah," He said nodding. "I call it the Beckett conundrum, I make it my mission to make her ask herself that same question every day." He closed up the hidden room and escorted her back to her chair.

She smiled at the mention of the headstrong Detective. "Tell me Harry, is there anything regarding your life that doesn't involve Kate Beckett?" At his arrested look she laughed. "I thought not." She remarked, accepting a glass of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey. "Relax Potter, being in love is not a bad thing, and you could do a lot worse than Kate Beckett, I can tell you that right now." she knocked back the glass of magical brew feeling the intense burn of that first shot bringing back both good memories of post Quidditch celebrations with contraband items smuggled through the Hogs Head to sombre shots being drunk in honor of fellow wizards lost during the Wizarding War.

He knocked back a shot of the burning elixir as well, admiring the complete aplomb with which Susan handled the drink, he had a hard time not sputtering when downing a shot of that thing.

"So, you were telling me how you came to work for the Feds."

"Look at you, using the local lingo," she snaked. "You know one of the things that threw me about you completely was the lack of any accent, I had to take classes to temper down my Irish but I can't help but think that you use some kind of spell or something to hide that London rasp that you had going on back in school."

He smiled at her. "Okay, I'll answer that but this is the last time I'm allowing you to change the subject," He nodded as Susan blushed at being caught out. "I drank a potion to permanently change my vocal chords the match a Hollywood Actors. Pretty nice, huh?"

"Which Actor? And I would assume that would be a very complex potion to make," she asked interestingly.

He frowned but allowed the further deflection. "Nathan Fillion, I don't know if you know -"

"Bloody hell!" She yelped. "That's where I heard your voice, you sound like Malcom Reynolds without the Western accent! Holy sh-" Her voice abruptly cut off as he put a silencing charm on her.

"Please don't shout," He whispered. "My mother and daughter are asleep upstairs."

Sorry, she mouthed and he waved a hand to release her voice. "But really Malcom Reynolds?!" She said in a loud whisper.

He grinned. "No, Nathan Fillion who played Captain Malcom Reynolds and now enough with the deflections, I want to know how you became an FBI Agent and leave nothing out. I want the whole story."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, you're a writer."

"After you defeated old Snake Face I really had no body left for me in the magical world and while you had eradicated the result of all the prejudice and discrimination of that world the fact was that people like Malfoy and Fudge were still going to get away without so much as a slap on the wrist. I felt alone and lonely, and Hannah helped but even she was having doubts. So I left the Wizarding World and Britain. My mums sister lived in the states, she was muggle, my mom being muggleborn, she took me in and surprisingly muggle studies helped me adjust to my new life. I still keep in contact with Hannah but no one else."

"So you don't practice magic?" he asked gently.

Susan shook her head ruefully. "I locked my wand away, haven't touched it in ten years. And since I met Alex and had Jamie, I had no reason to."

"And your daughter? She's...?" he trailed off questioningly.

At this Susan sighed heavily. "She's half blood but definitely a witch. We've been having bouts of accidental magic on and off for the last few years."

"But you haven't told her? Or your husband?"

She shook her head. "She's seven. I will have to when she gets her letter. I'm not looking forward to that day. But I will not be sending her to Hogwarts you can count on that."

He nodded understanding the sentiment perfectly. "Maybe you can home school her in Magic and keep her normal Muggle studies going so she doesn't lose her friends?"

Susan snorted out an unamused laugh. "And where am I going to find a magical tutor in the States?'

He grinned a secret grin. "I know a very capable transfiguration teacher, and I'd like to think I know a few things about teaching Defense. Between the two of us we can cover the rest. Well the important ones at least; God knows we don't need to teach the kid Divination."

She respond to him with a grin of her own. "How the hell did we get from you being Richard _Freaking_ Castle to teaching my kid magic?" she shook her head smiling and downed another glass of Ogdens. "Any way I appreciate the offer and assuming my husband doesn't divorce me for keeping this big a secret, I'll think about it."

He nodded agreeably. "But Susan, take it from someone who found out about magic the day he got his letter? I think you should tell your family about Susan Bones sooner rather than later. I can see that you love them very much and the longer this goes on the deeper it will hurt."

Susan sighed heavily again. "And here I was planning to ream the Boy Who Lived about leaving the Wizarding World. Who knew he gave such great advice."

He answered her smirk with a smile and took a sip of his firewhiskey. "My reasons for leaving are the same as yours, it got to be too much. I didn't stop practicing though and it's come in handy now and then." He topped their glasses up for a final drink, clinking his with hers in a toast. "The offer for the tutoring is open anytime. It was good to see you again Susan."

Susan raised her own glass. "It was nice to meet you again Harry." And with a last drink they parted ways.

* * *

 _ **End Notes:**_

 _ **Jordan Shaw is Susan Bones! I like that Bones is so vague a character in the books that I can take liberties with her history. I hope I did her justice and it seems plausible. I wanted to incorporate Boom! In this but the chapter was getting a tad too long. So next chapter I will have a conclusion to that episode Harry Potter style.**_

 _ **Hope you liked my twist. As usual leave reviews telling me if you did or didn't and I'll see you guys with the next one. Sayonara!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notes:_**

 ** _Thanks so much for your reviews! Just a note, I am boycotting Season 8 of Castle until it ends! Then I'll binge watch it skipping the stupidly unnecessary angst in the process. So I would appreciate it if there were no spoilers in the reviews for Season 8._**

 ** _Again thanks and here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Jordan Shaw = Susan Bones_**

 ** _Martha Rogers = Minerva McGonagall_**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

For the rest of the Dunn case he spent his time helping keep the peace between Kate and Susan until they reached a mutual understanding. It was when the threat to her life became more imminent though that they truly started working together.

He kept Kate company the night after he met Susan, the wards he put on her apartment ensured that no one disturbed them the whole night. He and Kate hashed out their differences regarding ' _Agent_ _Shaw'_ and he got to witness a jealous Kate Beckett for the first time!

When she went to sleep threatening him not to open her door he cast all the security spells known to wizard kind on it and settled in to keep watch over her.

In the morning he cast freshening charms on his face to get rid of the fatigue and set about making breakfast only to realise that Beckett was completely dependent on take out and didn't bother to shop for home cooking. Even the milk and eggs had gone bad.

Having no intention of leaving her alone he conjured the items necessary for pancakes from his own pantry at the loft and told Beckett that those were the only ingredients available in her kitchen.

He felt the push against his wards register the moment Beckett picked up her coffee and under the guise of getting the paper he open the door. And in fell the next victim. All in all it was a very harrowing experience.

* * *

When they had to watch from the outside as they finally made a move on Conrad only to have him commit suicide, he longed to just apparate over to the apartment and stop him just as he knew that Susan was probably wishing to do. But their hands were tied in front of so many muggles.

So both witch and wizard had to stand by as he and Beckett watched Conrad kill himself. Only he _hadn't_ killed himself, in fact he wasn't even the suspect they were looking for; Ben Conrad had merely been the fall guy who their real killer had used as a patsy. He had staged Conrad's suicide, in order to catch them off guard.

He only realized this _after_ he gone home to the loft. He was going over the crime scene photos when he saw the gun Conrad was holding was in his right hand while Beckett and him had witness him holding it in his left hand. The minute he realised that they had been duped he told Minerva to call the 12th precinct and dashed out of the loft.

Outside his door he turned on his heel and disappeared with a soft pop, appearing outside Beckett's apartment door. He took out his phone and called Beckett hearing the ringing in the apartment. It went to voice mail and he dialed again. He heard the shower shut off and knew there was nothing for it, he cast Disillusionment and Muffliato and disapparated, apparating inside her apartment in time to witness the glorious sight of Kate Beckett walking across the room wet and in a towel. He ignored his baser instincts as Kate picked up his call.

Muffliato allowed him to talk freely while in the room so he told Beckett urgently that the real killer was still alive only to hear a horrible croaking voice speak from a blinking light near her couch. _"Goodbye Nikki! Goodbye Nikki!"_

Kate realised just as soon as he did and turned on her heel running full tilt out of the room back into the bath room. He had just enough time to cast an impervious and sealing charm on the door of the bathroom before the brownstone exploded. _With him still in it._

It was lucky that he had experimented enough with magic and Ancient Runes these past few years. His shield bracelet lit up around his hand flaring brightly against the flames as the magic surrounded him engulfing and protecting against the deafening blast.

Once the blast subsided he allowed his shield to dissipate shaking his cuffs over his bracelet and walking over to the bathroom yelling Beckett's name. The charms he had placed on the door held it together. Unfortunately the walls around the door wasn't as protected by the charms and had blown through. Pushing through the door his heart in his throat, he choked on the smoke filling through the house and rasped out Beckett's name again as he took in the wreckage that was once Beckett's bathroom.

Just as he felt as if his entire world was destroyed, soot covered fingers reached up and gripped the edge of the bath tub from the inside. Beckett coughed out his name and he stumbled forward eagerly only to realize that she was naked. _Holy God! Oh Merlin!_ He had died and gone to heaven as he glimpsed that split second of skin before Beckett's screech had him turning around.

When everything was said and done Beckett's house was completely destroyed. He did manage to find her father's watch in the wreckage and a mumbled Reparo fixed it right up.

Searching Ben Conrad's apartment again, they found a hidden room and concluded that the killer had been hidden in there the whole time they were searching. He cursed himself that he hadn't thought to use Homenum Revelio to search for anybody else in the apartment, his oversight had almost cost Kate her life.

What followed was a frantic search for the real killer. Susan profiled him as someone who probably like to watch his crimes take place along with another dead body who he killed out of anger because Beckett was still breathing. The man that they spotted in uniform was identified by Susan's facial recognition as Scott Dunn.

All surveillance was pulled in search for him with Beckett chomping at the bit for any lead available until finally Susan and Montgomery both had enough and sent her home to which she responded that she no longer had a home.

He instantly offered his own and after a little firm cajoling she accepted his invitation. As it was they were barely home long enough when they received the call that Shaw had been abducted.

This time he didn't mess up. When him, Beckett and Avery put their heads together to find the place she was being held, he cast the Human Presence Revealing spell surreptitiously figuring out that neither Susan nor Dunn was in the building, using Susans profile he deduced that Dunn was probably in the adjacent building watching his trap spring into action. He came up with a convincing but still convoluted theory which he fed to Kate in order to get her to search the building next to their supposed location.

Casting the spell again determined two bodies located at the top floor one sitting one standing. The confrontation was swift but Dunn managed to escape with Kate chasing after him. He quickly untied Susan using his ring but she insisted that he get to Kate. Nodding he cast the Homenum Revelio a third time and disappeared on the spot appearing right next to Kate and Dunn only to find her on the floor at gun point.

He raised Kate's extra piece and fired a shot straight at his head, watching in sick fascination as the bullet sailed towards his head, then a twitch of his ring finger caused it to turn at the last minute and hit Dunns hand causing the gun to skitter away from them and allowing Kate to arrest the son of a bitch.

When Kate congratulated him on the perfect shot, he shrugged saying honestly that he was aiming for Dunns head and with Susan and Kate securing their collar they walked out of the building grateful that finally this whole ordeal was over.

* * *

 _ **End Notes:**_

 _ **A little short but the next one is longer, I promise! Again please no spoilers for Season 8 in the reviews. Thanks so much for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notes:_**

 ** _Thank you for all of you who reviewed. I get that this is a Crossover fic_** ** _and the summary might be a little vague as well so expecting rave reviews is expecting a little too much. I'll try not to let it get to me though, this story is more like a passion project to me so I've kept my expectations low on feedback anyway. However any feedback you do provide will be appreciated, whole heartedly!_**

 ** _Onto the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Two months later a case involving a robbery introduced the team to one Detective Tom Demming and Demming immediately set his eyes on Kate. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want Demming and Kate to become an item but he didn't know what the Detective meant to her, all he knew was that he loved her so when Demming asked him if they were involved he shook his head and said they were just friends. He would leave it up to Kate. He knew he was keeping a lot from her and if he started something with her before revealing all she would never forgive him.

From what he saw between Demming and Kate he knew she found him attractive but damn if it didn't hurt to see them together near the vending machine. And then she caught his eye, he tried to school his features, failed then turned around giving them some privacy. He went through his Occlumency exercises trying desperately to keep a cool head. _He was no longer that person, he thought before he acted, this was for the best_. But then why was there tears in his eyes?

Kate cornered him in the break room while he was making coffee. "Castle you know I was just being polite to Demming, right?"

His eyebrows rose up at that. _Were they really doing this? And was_ _ **she**_ _actually initiating?_ He shook his head.

"Its none of my business," He said thickly handing her her coffee feeling as if the right to give her the beverage was no longer his, he was being _ridiculous_. It was coffee for Merlin's sake!

He turned away to make his own coffee, and to avoid looking into those deep hazel green eyes, he expected her to leave it, she was after all the Queen of avoidance and she didn't do complicated, not yet.

 _Demming_ was easy, _Demming_ was simple, _Demming_ was fun, He was just not all those things, he could be, with Ginny and then Gina he had been but it was not him. And he could never be _just_ that with her and she knew it so history dictated that she would take the coffee go to her desk ponder him for a while before deciding that she didn't need to borrow trouble and then call Demming and that would be it for the time being. Oh it wouldn't last, _that_ was what gave him hope, made him stick around; because he knew it would not last and when she got tired of running he would be there to pick up the pieces and put her back together.

But she shocked him by grabbing his wrist and stopping him from turning away, blue met hazel and the world melted away then came back sharper and more vivid than before and he almost fell over with the force of emotions coursing through them.

"You know whose business it isn't, Castle?" she asked her voice soft and pliant. " _Demming's_. It's not his business to question our partnership, it's not his business to doubt your usefulness and it's certainly none of his business if we are together or not." There was a dangerous and stubborn glint in the woman's eyes and his lips trembled as he tried to get a handle on things, the situation was slipping away from him.

"Oh," he said swallowing hard. "Y-You... uh... you heard that, did you?"

Kate smiled, a warm caring smiled her hand was still gripping his. "Yes I did," she replied rubbing her thumb over the inside of his wrist causing little shocks of tingles at every movement. "I turned him down, Castle. Demming is not what I need right now, _ever_ actually."

"Oh," he said dumbly. He felt again like that first time asking Cho out to the ball, his tongue felt thick, his lips didn't move when he wanted them to, Merlin he felt like a fucking teenager again.

Kate smiled, an inviting one this time. "Yes, oh." And she waited...and waited... and waited..."Castle, that your queue."

And his face fell. He turned away from her pulling his hand away and gripped the cappuccino machine tight. He couldn't believe his shitty luck, all his life he had tried and tried to be content, tried not to get angry at life and existence in general for the bullshit hand he had been dealt with.

His Mom and Dad were dead and he was put in an abusive household and he didn't say anything. He was thrust into a new and crazy world at the age of eleven with no warning whatsoever and he didn't say anything. His Godfather was taken from him three years after he had met him and he didn't say anything. Cedric, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, _Dobby_ and he didn't say anything. He was asked to do the impossible and he did it and it destroyed him, so much so that he had to leave his life behind and he _didn't say anything._

He had only wanted one thing to go right, this one thing to go perfectly, if not perfectly then smoothly enough. But no, she was right there and he could say yes and be with her and he knew it would be amazing and yet again life was asking him to do the right thing. How could the right thing be saying no to this amazing beautiful woman who actually wanted him. _Him_. She wanted that Potter boy who the neighbors had scrunched up their noses at. And he had to say no? How could he say no?

"Castle?" her voice was small, hesitant. God how much courage had she needed to admit these things to him? He knew her. To be this open? She was risking a lot and if he didn't handle this well he would lose her forever. He would have preferred that she choose Demming, he knew that wouldn't have lasted and she would have come back to him. This? This was _agony_.

He blinked as he felt the table shake, the coffee in the mug that Kate had put down to move closer to him was rippling, he was losing it, after twenty plus years of total control he was losing it here, he couldn't afford to lose it here not now, _not ever_.

He glared at the coffee cup and reached inside himself into his core and encased the fluctuating magic with his ironclad control, his eyes glinted, a little green showed through. _He was not this. He didn't lose control. He was the Man Who Conquered dammit._

And the shaking subsided. He took a deep breath, released it and the green from his eyes subsided leaving behind an electric blue, he turned around and pulled Beckett close to him taking her mouth with his fusing their lips together, he put an arm around her waist pulling her lithe body flush against his as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, the guttural moan she let out spurred him further on, his hands plunged into her long glorious hair and he let the silken strands fall over his fingers as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, her hands on his shoulders gripped him tighter and her nails bit into his skin through the clothing as she responded eagerly.

The privacy charm he had cast told him that someone was approaching and he backed off slowing the pace of their kissing, pulling back until it was only a gentle caress of lips on lips til with a last kiss they separated and he put his forehead on hers and touched his nose with hers nuzzling revelling in the feel of her, he opened up his Occlumency walls and took in the sight of a well kissed Kate Beckett so he wouldn't ever forget because what was coming next could potentially mean that he would never get to do this again.

The knock on the door startled them both and they looked up to see Demming looking in the door. "Guess not just friends after all?" he said with smile. "See you around Kate, Castle I was wrong; you help more than you think. I'll see you guys." And with that he bowed out leaving Detective and Writer speechless.

They looked back at each other and their heads collided causing both of them to pull back and rub at their sore forehead grinning at each other foolishly. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her hand to his lips kissing her digits lovingly.

"You're done for that day?" he asked and got a nod in response. "Come to the loft with me?" An eager nod this time and he hesitated. "Just to talk okay Kate, I would love to do everything you thinking about right now but it's not the right time, I need you to trust me okay?"

Kate looked at him like he was losing his mind but nodded her agreement all the same and they were soon in a cab, then out on his street, then into the elevator, and into the loft.

He wished he could take out his wand, remove the wards and show her everything but he knew he couldn't, she couldn't handle it right now, maybe not ever. What he needed to do was to put their relationship on hiatus without her running for the hills and for that he needed tact.

He clasped her hand in his and sat down on the couch beside her, she was smiling brilliantly all of her beauty and trust out on display. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the conversation.

"Kate," he said softly looking into her expectant eyes. "You know by now that I care about you very much, certainly that kiss should tell you..."

* * *

The conversation went better than expected; yes she had been disappointed but she understood that while he wanted to, there were some things that prevented him from having a full and real relationship with her, with a heavy heart he told her that he didn't blame her if she didn't choose to wait for him, she didn't need his complications in her life, she had surprised him by squeezing his hand as saying that overcoming complications was what made a relationship worth while and if there was anyone worth the effort it was him. He wished he could believe that.

She said that she was tired of easy and meaningless relationships and if she had to wait for the real thing then she could do that. She was shocking him with all of this insight and he couldn't help but think that it was too good to be true.

He longed to show her the memories and give her her mother's killer and just have her arrest the man but then he would have to explain his methods, how he came to his conclusions and that would involve him revealing the Wizarding World; breaking the Statute of Secrecy and that would have the entire Ministry of Magic on his ass, it would be enough to have his wand snapped and the Minister would be just looking for an excuse to do it himself.

Then there was the fact that he actually stood a very real chance of losing Beckett, he had deliberately ignored her wishes and continued investigating her mother's case, _that_ was definitely going to piss her off. Then there was the fact that she didn't believe in the supernatural and it would take a lot of persuasion, not to mention tons of evidence before she even considered the idea.

He wondered, if after all of this effort and asking her to wait if she chose to walk away from him, how would he take it? He had suffered enough tragedies in his life and had come out well, if not totally whole, on the other side but this one? Losing her, might finally break him.

In the end he decided to wait and see and in the mean time offered a compromise.

"Listen Kate, during the summer Alexis and I like to go to our Hampton house and spend Memorial Day there, I was thinking... maybe if you have some vacation days left... then you could join us there?"

Kate scrunched up her nose in consideration of that request. "When are you guys leaving?"

"The coming Monday," he replied waiting on tenterhooks for her reply.

"That's very short notice Castle," she said her smile going down.

"Well I was going to cancel because of the case load you guys have but then... "

She nodded. "Demming made you question your contribution to the team."

He nodded sadly hating this old feeling of insecurity, it always made him think of his cupboard. "Gina has been pushing me to complete the second book so it was all sort of a perfect storm so I promised Alexis that I would take her there."

Kate smiled. "And there's no way you're going to break a promise to Alexis." It wasn't a question.

"Never have if I could help it Beckett," he admitted. "So Detective? Will you come? I don't like the idea of not being able to see you for more than a week, much less a month."

She smiled her bright smile again and nodded. "I'd love to."

* * *

 ** _End Notes:_**

 ** _So that's the end of Season Two and Chapter Five! Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter. Tell me in the reviews how it was and I'll see your guys in the next one! Bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notes:_**

 ** _Yes I agree that I an rushing through the seasons but the fact is that if I go episode by episode then the story I'm trying to tell will get away from me and it will be very boring because there is a lot restricting Harry/Castle from using his magic. It will all he a rehash of Canon with some of my story thrown in._**

 ** _That being said, there will be a divergence from canon soon once all the magic is out in the open. Til then please bear with me._**

 ** _Thanks again for all the reviews._** ** _Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

So they went off to the Hamptons together, nothing really happened there in terms of their romantic relationship but as friends and partners they grew closer together and when her leave was up he was truly sad for her to go, he promised her that he'll be back as soon as the holidays were over and he kept to it showing up at the precinct two weeks after Kate came back to work, coffee and bear claw in hand.

They continued their little dance, solving cases and bantering and bickering and slowly but surely finding their new normal. The second major case that they had surprised him, as it concerned the murder of a witch, a Seer actually and he was surprised that a muggle woman managed to actually murder her, it wasn't until he questioned her squib daughter privately that he learned that the woman was a very low powered witch and had actually dropped out of Salem.

His own history with the finicky concept of Divination aside he couldn't help but bait Beckett's skeptic side and kept on insisting that Vivien Marchand was actually psychic until she got exasperated.

"Castle, why is it so important to you that I believe all this stuff about fates and psychics and Santa Claus?" she asked him pointedly.

"Because if you don't believe in even the possibility of magic," he said his voice a little bit more serous. "you'll never, ever find it."

That gave her a bit of a pause before Toni Johnston opened her door, he hoped he got through to Kate because he needed her to be open to the idea of magic if he was to ever reveal himself to her. He understood her perspective, it was hard to believe in magic when your life lacked so much of it, she had been given a shock of reality that January night twelve years ago and she had stopped believing. He just needed her to believe again.

The arrival of Mike Royce back in her life rocked the boat a little but she surprised him by sticking by him during most of the case. In the end when Mike's true motives were revealed he was there to lend a shoulder for her and she admitted her crush on her training officer which turned to genuine affection and admiration during her partnership with him but it never went anywhere because he refused to jeopardize her promising career for what was, in effect, a doomed illicit affair.

He found himself surprisingly _not_ jealous, whatever Mike Royce was to her he was in her past. _He_ hoped to be in her future, forever. If she would have him, of course.

His own experience with time travel coloured his views in their next case and his mind eventually wandered back to thinking about the fate of all those time turners that had been destroyed on their unofficial field trip to the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year.

Thinking about time turners brought a pang to his heart as his mind drifted to his brainy best friend Hermione and he wondered what his Healer friend was doing right now. _Was she still with Ron?_ He hoped they were happy.

Leaving his friends had been the most difficult thing he had done and after twenty years he didn't doubt they were more than a little angry at him. He wondered if Ginny ever mentioned him to them, ever mentioned that Ron had a niece living in the States. But then Ron might be just as biased against Alexis as her mother was and he would never forgive his friend if he degraded his daughter in any way.

It had been the logical decision to cut ties with them but it didn't mean it didn't hurt, he wondered if Minerva kept in touch with them, maybe he'd ask one day. Not today. _Someday_.

* * *

 **Linda Russo** , their first victim in the another case, gave him pause. He didn't know how but the woman looked frighteningly familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen someone like her before.

The Triple Killers return had them all on edge but he had felt a particular sense of unease when questioning their suspects cell mate Jerry Tyson, something in his eyes called back to him but again he just couldn't put his finger on it. _That_ was happening a lot with this case. It all came to a head at Tysons motel when he finally figured it out.

Gates wasn't 3XK. Tyson _was_.

Unfortunately Tyson managed to knock Ryan out and pulled the detectives gun on him.

"It was you all along?" he asked raising his hands waiting for a chance. Wizard or not bullets still hurt and using a focus ring was harder than using a wand.

Tyson smirked, a hauntingly familiar smirk. _Where had he seen that smirk before?_ "You think you have it all figured out, Castle?" he drawled. "You think just because you know I'm the killer that you know everything?"

He frowned. "What else is there to figure out?" he asked fiddling with his ring. "You and Gates planned this all together, you knew Paul Mcardle was the only person Gates cared about so you used him as leverage, you told him to kill Linda the way you killed to point us to 3XK then you told Gates to be sloppy enough to allow us to catch him.

"You knew we would have to come talk to you, you made sure of it. Then you made that deal, got some inmates to beat the crap out of you so we had to get you out and now you're looking to get away scott free while Gates rots in jail instead of you and you can go on killing."

The smirk remained plastered on his face and it irritated him, he was ready to act but he just needed an opportunity but Tysons next words froze him to the spot. "Trying to get that focus ring working?" Tyson asked nonchalantly and his blood ran cold. "Its a a fancy piece, you get Ollivander to make it for you, Castle? Or should I say _Potter_?"

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and stammered out. "Y-you know who I am?" he gasped out now worried.

The infuriating smirk persisted. "You really don't know, do you Potter? I guess she did a good job after all." He said rubbing a hand over his stubble.

"You're a wizard?" he retorted finally finding his voice and raising it. "And you're killing Muggles? Why?"

Tysons eyes flashed. "Well isn't that all they are good for? Filthy muggles? I'm doing the Wizarding community a favor by culling these worthless cattle... Ah ah, you move that hand one inch Potter and I put holes in you, don't even try it."

"Some wizard, you talk about culling muggles and you want to kill a fellow wizard with one of _their_ tools?" he asked trying to make him falter.

His smirk drifted down to his weapon. "Well I have to admit, the filth have invented imaginative ways to kill each other, so much so that sometimes I wonder why I even bother, but you're right. Guns and rings are all well and good but nothing beats a good old fashioned wand." and he reached inside his sleeve and pulled out a sleek, slender wand, a wand that he recognized, a wand that he had used for a couple of days when his own had been broken. Hawthorne, ten inches, reasonably springy...

" _Malfoy?_ "

"Took you long enough Potter," he spat out. "And now, I'm finally going to be able to shut you up for good."

 _"Avada Kedavra"_

He just managed to dodge out of the way as the rushing green light missed him by inches. He threw up a shield and took cover behind some tables as Malfoy threw curse after curse at him, thankfully no more killing curses so his shield managed to absorb most of them.

Contrary to popular belief it takes a lot of effort, anger, hate and magical reserve to successfully cast a killing curse, so you better hope you land that curse the first time you cast it, other wise you're not going to have enough energy to cast another one, hence no more killing curses from the Malfoy heir. He was still reeling from _that_ revelation when the shield gave was and an arm of the table was blown away by Malfoys _Reducto_.

He rolled to the left and under the bed coming out the other side, he flicked his hand upwards hoping to land the non verbal _Levicorpus_ but Malfoy managed to deflect. He was loathe to try an Unforgivable because it wasn't something he did anymore. _Those_ were for the Death Eaters to use, he was no longer that angry young man.

He cast another shield as Malfoy started another barrage of _Reducto's_ and Leg Lockers, with an occasional stunner thrown in until...

 _"Crucio,"_ Malfoy growled out and the Unforgivable sailed past his shield and landed on its mark.

He screamed for just a moment before it cut off and he stood back up. Malfoy was looking at his wand in surprised shock.

"You forget Malfoy? That wand owes me it's allegiance and I used it to kill your Master, so forget about it hurting _me_ ," he shook his head and tuned out the lingering stab of pain and held out a hand. "My turn."

 _"Fuego,"_ he yelled and a band of white hot flame lanced out of his ring, Malfoy only barely managed to dodge but his jacket caught on fire and he struggled to get out of it. "Like that Malfoy? I'm not the same boy I was twenty years ago. I've learned a few new tricks."

Malfoy looked completely thrown by his display and the fact that if the curse had landed he would have been toast.

"This isn't over, Potter." He grit out and turned on the spot disapparating out of the motel room.

He stood there for a moment panting for breath before he shook his head and moved across the room. The wall that had been hit by that flame curse was ablaze and he noticed Ryan's unconscious body was dangerously close to it so he waved his hand casting a bubble head on himself and Ryan before vanishing the oxygen molecules in the air. No oxygen. No fire. the flames imploded into themselves then dampened down till only cinders of wood remained which he transfigured to look like the rest of the wall.

He opened up the windows to let the air back in then removed their bubble heads. He cast several house keeping charms to straighten up the room then pulled up a chair and sat with his hands behind his back and made roped tie him up as he heard sirens approaching the motel.

 _So Draco Malfoy_ _was 3XK? This was going to be a problem._

* * *

 ** _End Notes:_**

 ** _So how was that? Surprise! Yet another HP character crossed over! Yay! I think I merged them pretty well? Do you? Tell me in the reviews. Til next time. See ya!_**


End file.
